The present disclosure concerns personal hygiene products, more particularly, disposable absorbent articles made to protect a user's underwear from staining. Disposable absorbent articles such as liners are a class of absorbent articles (e.g., most often referred to as pantiliners for feminine use) designed to absorb small amounts of body fluids. They are smaller and more compact than conventional feminine sanitary napkins or pads. These products are designed to be flexible and soft and to protect the underwear of the user from staining. Disposable absorbent articles can be shaped as an elongated oval, and are intended to cover the underwear in the perineal area of the user, i.e., the crotch portion of the underwear.
Many women start using menstrual liners and pads to manage their light incontinence (light bladder leakage). At some point they are aware that their incontinence needs are not being met by their menstrual liner or pad. When they discover this incontinence need, they begin to look for a targeted incontinence disposable absorbent article. When they make the transition, they want the incontinence disposable absorbent article to address incontinence without giving up the comfort of their menstrual liner or pad.
The problem is designing a transition incontinence disposable absorbent article that provides superior urine leakage protection while giving the feel and look of a menstrual liner or pad by having both actual and perceived comfort of a menstrual liner or pad. An incontinence disposable absorbent article needs to contain typically drips and dribbles of urine. Many women initially use menstrual liners and pads to manage their incontinence needs. Menstrual liners and pads are designed to capture vaginal fluids and menses that exit from the vagina, while incontinence disposable absorbent articles are designed to capture urine that exits from the urethra. Because the urethral opening is positioned forward of or in the anterior direction from the vaginal opening, the insult zone of the absorbent of an incontinence disposable absorbent article needs to be forward of the insult zone of the menstrual pad.
In addition, the sides of the incontinence disposable absorbent article need to deliver the actual and perceived comfort of a traditional menstrual pad or liner.